Badness and Punishment
by Hikari S.s
Summary: Historia para todos los que quieren ver sufrir a Tamao
1. Default Chapter

badness and punishment  
  
Por Hikari S.s.  
  
Shaman king no me pertenece, pertenece al gran Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Dedicado a: Virulillus.. ejem Estefanía, por que no se como ni por que pensé en ella cuando escribí esto  
  
Agradecimientos para: sonennblume quien me ha apoyado y creído en mi (ajá si como no) con este fic.  
  
En una iglesia en Francia una jovencita rezaba junto a otra persona, pidiendo a dios el valor suficiente para acabar con el mal y hacer justicia de una vez.  
  
"Dios, por favor dame la fuerza suficiente para poder acabar con el mal, no se pero últimamente no se lo que debo hacer, debo acabar con la maldad, pero no se el centro de toda esa oscuridad"  
  
"Doncella Jeanne, por favor no diga esas palabras, usted sabe que......"  
  
"Hao ya no existe mas en este universo Marco, o por lo menos si el aun existe esa maldad ha desaparecido, pero en si toda la maldad de la tierra aun continua y eso me hace sentir muy triste mi querido amigo"  
  
"Señorita Jeanne, yo se que usted puede acabar con toda la maldad de la tierra, lo se muy bien"  
  
"pero Marco, yo no puedo hacer nada contra algo que yo desconozco, aun no se quien o cual es el centro de la oscuridad de todo el planeta, y eso es lo que necesito descubrir para poder realizar la salvación y que todos vivan en armonía pura y puedan ser felices por el resto de su existencia"  
  
"Doncella Jeanne, si tan solo le pudiera ayudar en algo" dijo cabizbajo Marco  
  
"lo harás en su momento Marco, por lo pronto nos tendremos que encomendar a Dios y esperar una señal divina que nos ilumine" dijo mientras juntaba las manos en pose de rezo  
  
De repente, de la nada como un milagro un nombre apareció escrito en esa pequeña iglesia un nombre, que hizo pensar a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí como la señal que tanto esperaban  
  
"Gracias Dios por esa iluminación, partiremos de inmediato para cumplir con tu humilde misión" agradeció la doncella  
  
"Doncella Jeanne, preparare de inmediato el viaje hacia Japón"dijo Marco mientras salía con enorme prisa para preparar todo  
  
"si amigo prepara todo para acabar con el mal, que existe en Japón con el nombre de TAMAO TAMAMURA"  
  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Japón  
  
"achuuuuuuuuuuu"  
  
"jijiji ¿que te pasa Tamao? ¿Estas bien?" cuestionaba un joven risueño  
  
"no se preocupe joven Yoh, no es nada grave, de seguro estornudé por la pimienta, ya casi estará lista la cena así que por favor llame a todos joven Yoh"dijo la joven Tamamura sin saber lo que le esperaría después  
  
Notas de la autora: Jeje :P esta es la introducción de lo que será la historia de aquí en adelante, la verdad no tengo nada en contra de la pelirosada, pero si choca me su actitud sumisa y su timidez pero aparte de eso no me cae mal sin embargo algunas personas la detestan como el caso de unas amigas que me dieron enormes apoyos de su parte para que pudiera escribir este fic, la verdad no le deseo la muerte a Tamao yo mejor le buscaría una vida pero eso depende de ustedes lectores, si quieren que la niña rosa muera diganlo en los reviews o si quieren que viva pero que se le quite lo "ROSA"también póngalo en los reviews, es decisión de la mayoría Mi correo es Hikari_seta@hotmail.com Bueno se cuidan mucho Bye Atte. Hikari S.s. 


	2. Capitulo Dos

badness and punishment  
  
Por Hikari S.s.  
  
Shaman king no me pertenece, pertenece al gran Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Dedicado a: Virulillus.. ejem Estefanía De Los Ángeles Girón Padilla, por que no se como ni por que pensé en ella cuando escribí esto.  
  
Agradecimientos para: sonennblume quien me ha apoyado y creído en mi (ajá si como no) con este fic y a Tsubasa-chan por lo mismo.  
  
En el capitulo anterior: "Doncella Jeanne, preparare de inmediato el viaje hacia Japón"dijo Marco mientras salía con enorme prisa para preparar todo  
  
"si amigo prepara todo para acabar con el mal, que existe en Japón con el nombre de TAMAO TAMAMURA"  
  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Japón  
  
"achuuuuuuuuuuu"  
  
Capitulo 2.- la muerte no lo soluciona todo  
  
"Marco apresúrate por favor" imploro la doncella "tenemos que ir al aeropuerto para viajar a Japón y por fin exterminar de una vez el mal que ocasiona tantas tristezas en todo el mundo"  
  
"Doncella Jeanne hago lo que puedo, pero es que no puedo meter la doncella de Hierro en esa caja para poder mandarla hasta Japón"  
  
"Entonces te ayudare Marco, ya veras que con la ayuda de Dios si se podrá"  
  
Tres Horas Después  
  
"Listo"Celebró la doncella "ya vez marco, todo se arregla con un poquito de fe y una caja más grande" Terminaba de decir la reencarnación de Juana de Arco  
  
"Doncella Jeanne, usted siempre me sorprende" Dijo Marco con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
"mi querido Marco recuerda que siempre hay que creer en la luz de la esperanza y que todo es posible esta vida por eso tengo que dirigirme a Japón para destruir de una vez por todas a EL MAL"  
  
"oh doncella, creo ya no encontraremos vuelos a esta hora para Japón a menos que nos diéramos mucha prisa, esa caja hizo que gastáramos mucho de nuestro valioso tiempo"  
  
"entonces es hora de irnos"Termino de decir la joven doncella  
  
Horas después en el aeropuerto  
  
"lo siento señor pero debido a los constantes ataques terroristas que hay hacia nuestra aerolínea los últimos vuelos hacia Japón se han cancelado hasta la próxima semana"termino de decir la joven encargada  
  
"Entonces ¿no hay ningún vuelo disponible hacia Japón para esta semana?"Preguntaba un desesperado Marco al saber  
  
"No señor, ¿cuántas veces se lo tengo que decir? Los vuelos a Japón de esta semana se han cancelado, el próximo vuelo a Japón será el próximo viernes de la semana éntrate, ¿le reservo boletos señor?"  
  
"esta bien, deme un boleto de adulto y un boleto infantil" termino de decir tristemente Marco, después de haber realizado la transacción Marco tuvo que ir a la cafetería en donde la doncella Jeanne pacientemente lo esperaba para poder darle la mala noticia  
  
"a juzgar por tu cara Marco, parece que no hay nada disponible ¿ no es así?" dijo la joven Jeanne con una ternura y tristeza indescriptible  
  
"señorita Jeanne, lo intente pero en ninguna aerolínea hay vuelos disponibles, solo hasta la próxima semana se reanudaran los vuelos, esos malditos terroristas se les tenia que ocurrir atacar y amenazar los aeropuertos en esta semana, todo es culpa de ellos" gritaba con una enorme rabia el rubio  
  
"lo intentaste Marco"dijo la doncella con una pequeña sonrisa en su triste rostro "no es necesario que te enojes, podremos viajar hasta la próxima semana, aunque yo hubiera preferido irme de inmediato"  
  
"doncella Jeanne, usted es única y esta vez ¿piensa usar de nuevo el portal de babilonia como la vez pasada?" pregunto el joven Marco  
  
"pues Marco no había pensado usar eso pero esta vez quisiera usar........." intento terminar de decir la doncella pero fue interrumpida por una hermosa voz  
  
"alto Doncella de Hierro"dijo una tierna joven de cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta  
  
"¿Qué sucede?¿quien eres tu?"  
  
"mi nombre es Epifanía de los Querubines, tus métodos para destruir no son los adecuados, querida hermana, la maldad no se extermina nada mas con la muerte, he venido desde el lejano Mazatlán Sinaloa para decirte como es que se tiene que ejecutar la justicia de dios, yo también fue iluminada el mismo día en que tu recibiste "la señal" para poder enseñarte la manera de cómo ejecutar la justicia de dios y como te decía la maldad no se extermina nada mas con la muerte" termino de decir la dulce joven rodeada por un aura de luz  
  
"Entonces ¿cómo se puede ejecutar la verdadera justicia de dios si no es con la muerte?" cuestionó la doncella  
  
"la muerte no lo soluciona todo, no se sufre lo necesario, la tortura es la verdadera justicia divina"respondió la joven con una cara diabólicamente angelical  
  
"ahhhhh creo que nos estamos entendiendo"dijo Jeanne haciendo el mismo gesto que el de su compañera mexicana  
  
"ya lo creo"dijo mostrando una bella sonrisa  
  
"Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, debemos tener mucho en común, ¿qué fue lo que pediste en navidad?"Pregunto Jeanne  
  
"Paz mundial, ¿y tu?" respondió Epifanía  
  
"ohh! ¿tu también?? Por fin alguien me entiende, así que nosotras tenemos que acabar rápido con el mal para que así.." intento terminar de decir la doncella pero fue interrumpida  
  
"hermana no desesperes, los vuelos para Japón se reanudan la próxima semana, tenemos suficiente tiempo para realizar la buena acción del día, primero tenemos que ir a Irak como voluntarias para auxiliar a todos los heridos que hubo en ese terrible guerra"  
  
"es verdad hermana, tienes Razón, me había olvidado de eso, Marco prepara todo para el viaje"ordeno la joven Jeanne  
  
"esta bien doncella Jeanne, haré lo que usted ordene"decía Marco  
  
"Entonces Irak allá vamos y después por fin destruiremos a el mal de este mundo"dijo con gran felicidad la hermosa doncella de Hierro  
  
Mientras tanto en Japón  
  
"Achuuuuuuuuuuu"  
  
"Tamao, deberías dejar que Fausto te revise, llevas estornudando todo el día"Decía seria una bella rubia  
  
"no se preocupe señorita Anna, no ha de ser nada, tal vez alguien esta hablando mal de mi"dijo la pelirosada sin saber lo acertada que estaba en su comentario  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos!!, espero que estén bien, siento la demora por haberme tardado en escribir el segundo capitulo, no estaba muy inspirada y estaba un poco ocupada con algunas cosas pendientes que tenia, quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron reviews ya que significan mucho para mi ya que me animan y me inspiran ¡gracias a todos! Y como ya dije en el capituló anterior, la verdad no le deseo la muerte a Tamao yo mejor le buscaría una vida pero eso depende de ustedes lectores, si quieren que la niña rosa muera díganlo en los reviews o si quieren que viva pero que se le quite lo "ROSA"también póngalo en los reviews, es decisión de la mayoría Mi correo es Hikari_seta@hotmail.com Bueno se cuidan mucho Bye Atte. Hikari S.s. 


End file.
